It is known in the art to have microcontrollers for all kinds of applications: automobiles, home heating systems, process controllers in plants, as just a few examples. In the field of racing, very sophisticated equipment is available for reading and analyzing data about various aspects of the operation of the vehicle and for sending control signals to various actuators on the vehicle. A laptop computer or tablet computer, for this purpose, is expensive and more involved than many users are interested in. Many microcontrollers are much more complicated than the control desire warrants. Furthermore, in some applications, it is desirable to provide a gauge on the vehicle, or other system being controlled, that is robust to water, dirt, vibration, and heat, at least. Buttons that may be provided onboard the gauge for calibration or controlling gains and/or set points may provide openings for water or dirt to enter.